Ant-Man
Ant-Man is a 2015 American superhero film directed by Peyton Reed and based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. The film was produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Released on June 29, 2015, it is the twelfth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. A sequel, Ant-Man and the Wasp, was released on July 6, 2018. A third film is in development for a potential 2022 release date. Plot In 1989, scientists Hank Pym resigns from S.H.I.E.L.D. after discovering their attempt to replicate his Ant-Man suit shrinking technology, and, believing the technology is dangerous, vows to hide it as long as he lives. In the present day, Pym's estranged daughter, Hope van Dyne, and former protegee, Darren Cross, have forced him out of his company, Pym Technologies. Cross is close to perfecting a shrinking suit of his own, the Yellowjacket, to Pym's horror. Well-meaning thief Scott Lang moves in with his old cell-mate, Luis, upon his release from prison, and visits his daughter Cassie unannounced. His former wife, Maggie, and her police-detective fiance, Paxton, chastise him for not providing child support. Lang is unable to hold a job because of his criminal record and agrees to join Luis' crew and commit a burglary. Lang breaks into a house and cracks its safe, but only finds what he believes to be an old motorcycle suit, which he takes home. He accidentally shrinks himself to the size of an insect after putting it on. Lang is terrified by the experience and returns to the suit to the house, but is caught and arrested on the way out. Pym, the homeowner, visits Lang in jail and smuggles the suit into his cell to help break him out. Pym, who manipulated Lang through an unknown Luis into stealing the suit as a test, wants Lang to become the new Ant-Man to steal the Yellowjacket from Cross. Having been spying on Cross after discovering his intentions, van Dyne and Pym train Lang to fight and to control ants. While van Dyne harbors a resentment towards Pym about the death of her mother Janet, he reveals that Janet, known as the Wasp, disappeared into a subatomic quantum realm while disabling a Soviet nuclear missile. Pym warns Lang that he could suffer a similar fate if he overrides his suit's regulator. They send him to steal a device that will aid their heist from the Avengers' headquarters, where he briefly fights Sam Wilson. Cross perfects the Yellowjacket and hosts an unveiling ceremony at Pym's Technologies' headquarters. Lang, along with his crew and a swarm of flying ants, infiltrates the building during the events, sabotages the company's servers, and plants explosives. He attempts to steal the Yellowjacket but, along with Pym and Hope, is captured by Cross, who intends to sell both the Yellowjacket and Ant-Man suits to Hydra. Lang breaks free and he and Hope dispatch most of the Hydra agents, though one flees with a vial of Cross' particles and Pym is shot. Lang pursues Cross, while the explosives detonate, imploding the building as Pym and van Dyne escape. Cross dons the Yellowjacket and attacks Lang before the latter is arrested by Paxton. Cross takes Cassie hostage to lure Lang into another fight. Lang overrides the regulator and shrinks to subatomic size to penetrate Cross' suit and sabotage it to shrink uncontrollably, which kills Cross. Lang disappears into the quantum realm but manages to reverse the effects and returns to the macroscopic world. Paxton covers for Lang to keep him out of prison out of gratitude for Lang's heroism. Pym, after seeing that Lang survived and returned from the quantum realm, wonders if his wife is alive as well. Lang later meets up with Luis, who tells him that Wilson is looking for him. In a mid-credits scene, Pym shows van Dyne a new Wasp prototype suit and offers it to her. In a post-credits scene, Wilson and Steve Rogers have Bucky Barnes in their custody. Unable to contact Tony Stark because of "the accords", Wilson mentions that he knows someone who can help. Cast * Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/ Ant-Man * Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne * Corey Stoll as Darren Cross/ Yellowjacket * Bobby Cannavale as Paxton * Michael Pena as Luis * Tip "T.I." Harris as Dave * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/ Falcon * Wood Harris as Gale * Judy Greer as Maggie * David Dastmalchian as Kurt * Michael Douglas as Hank Pym * John Slattery as Howard Stark * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/ Captain America * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/ Winter Soldier * Hayley Lovitt as Janet van Dyne/ Wasp Category:Films Category:PG 13-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:Action films Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Studios films Category:Disney films Category:2010s films Category:2015 films